


i'll offer it to you alone

by daydoodles



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cannibalism, I promise it's a lot fluffier than the tags make it sound, Illegal Activities, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Murder Husbands, Organ Theft, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydoodles/pseuds/daydoodles
Summary: Jack gets hurt, and then asks an important question.





	i'll offer it to you alone

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST FIC OF 2018 AND WE'RE KICKING OFF THE NEW YEAR WITH SOME VORE HELL YEAH.
> 
> No but it's really just a brief discussion of it, not anything crazy, though I do have a lot of [thoughts about this](http://irlkent.tumblr.com/post/169100484174/can-can-i-ask-why-u-think-hes-into-vore). Would you believe this fic is an exact replica of a dream I had? No shit, I just transcribed it because I needed to get it out of my system. Also because my boi [Macyn](http://christopherfranklinchow.tumblr.com) enabled me, thanks dude.
> 
> Oh, one last thing: this is from the same universe as [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434466), though you don't really need to read that to understand this one. (Maybe I should just make it a series? This is the third fic I've written about this verse. What am I doing with my life.)

Bitty runs to the door as soon as he sees Jack step onto the porch.

 

He swings the door open, eyes wide as he takes in all of Jack’s injuries. Bloody eye, broken arm, countless cuts and bruises and probably some cracked ribs, too, if his shallow, jagged breaths are any indication. Bitty holds out his arms, and Jack instantly leans into him, letting Bitty drag him over the threshold and into their house.

 

Bitty takes Jack to their bathroom, where he’s already got all his first aid supplies laid out on the counter. He motions for Jack to sit on the end of the tub, and his husband obeys silently, but Bitty doesn’t miss his little wince of pain. He sighs a little, wishes Jack would let Bitty take him to a real hospital; but they’ve been here before, and Jack insists that an actual doctor would ask too many potentially incriminating questions. Bitty can’t really say he’s wrong, unfortunately.

 

Fortunately, however, there are a surprising amount of emergency medical tutorials online, so between hours of bingeing YouTube videos and some supplementary instruction from Ransom, Bitty’s pretty much got Jack covered. Or well, as much as he can without being a trained professional. So far it’s been enough.

 

After Jack peels his blood-stained shirt off, Bitty starts by splinting Jack’s arm, since it’s obvious that the broken bone is causing him excruciating pain. Without an x-ray it’s hard to tell where exactly the break is, or even whether there’s more than one break or not, but Bitty feels around Jack’s arm gently till he finds what he thinks is the problem. Bitty grabs the splint they made just for emergencies like this, and sets Jack’s forearm on top. He uses two belts to fasten the board to Jack’s arm, periodically checking the pulse in Jack’s wrist as he works to make sure he hasn’t made the splint too tight. He uses a clean shirt as a makeshift sling, tying it securely so that Jack’s hand is several inches higher than his elbow, to keep the blood flowing.

 

Then he moves on to Jack’s ribs, checking them briefly for anything that needs immediate attention. After asking Jack some basic questions, Bitty determines that it is indeed a broken rib, which nothing can really be done about. He gives Jack some pain medicine to help with his aching breaths, and then gets to work on his black eye. Thankfully, the blood in Jack’s eye seems to be coming from a small cut near his eyebrow, not damage to the eye itself, so Bitty just gets a damp cloth and fills it with some ice, handing it to Jack to keep against his eye to reduce the swelling. While Jack holds the compress in place, Bitty makes sure he isn’t having any vision problems; Jack confirms he can see just fine, and Bitty patches up the cut quickly to avoid any more blood running into Jack’s eye.

 

After that, it’s pretty basic stuff: tending to cuts, cleaning them, applying bandages and antibiotic cream to keep them from getting infected. Jack is a model patient through it all, keeping still and mostly quiet to avoid breaking Bitty’s concentration, unless he’s asked a specific question about how he feels. After he’s more or less done all he can do, Bitty gives Jack another once over to make sure he hasn’t missed anything. He adjusts Jack’s sling a bit, since it’s fallen some, and then announces he’s done. Jack thanks him, and stands up from the edge of the tub, which has surely gotten incredibly uncomfortable by now. He walks to the living room, plopping down on the couch and putting the cold compress back to his eye gently.

 

Bitty follows him, sits down next to him on the couch, a small distance away so as to be careful not to jostle him. “So, you wanna talk about what happened?”

 

Jack’s visible eye flicks over to Bitty’s face. “Not really.” Bitty quirks an eyebrow; Jack is usually pretty open about his wild encounters at work. “It’s not you,  _ mon beau _ , it’s just not a very interesting story.” He shrugs. 

 

Bitty isn’t buying it, but he doesn’t press. “Alright, baby. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” He runs a hand soothingly through Jack’s hair, careful to stay far away from his injuries.

 

They sit like that for a while in silence, just listening to each other breathe and being thankful that they can still have this. After what might have been five minutes or five hours, Jack sighs and mumbles, “I almost died, Bits.” His eye that isn’t covered by the compress looks haunted. Bitty figures his eyes probably look the same

 

“What happened out there?” Bitty asks again, since it seems like Jack is ready to talk now. Sometimes he has to process things before he can talk about them, and Bitty knows that. It’s okay. He can have all the time he needs.

 

Apparently he doesn’t need any more time to think, since he turns to face Bitty and puts the compress on the coffee table. It’ll warp the wood, because of the melting ice, but neither of them really care. “We were just doing some routine jobs, nothing too crazy, but then Nursey called with a last minute job offer that was too good to pass up. I thought we could take on one of our backup targets, even though we haven’t really observed them as much as we need to, but the target I picked happened to be a trained martial artist. We didn’t know that, since we hadn’t been trailing him that long. He caught me by surprise, fucked me up by the time Holster could intervene.”

 

“Oh, honey.” Bitty takes Jack’s good hand, running his thumb in soothing circles across Jack’s wrist. “It’s not your fault, you know.”

 

Jack frowns. “It is, though. I already apologised to the boys, but...what if it had been one of them? What if one of them had died? I’d never forgive myself.”

 

Bitty kisses Jack’s cheek as softly as he can. “Sometimes shit just happens, darlin’. Just be thankful that y’all didn’t lose anybody, and you still got your target.” He squeezes Jack’s hand reassuringly. “And, baby? Don’t feel like you always gotta be a martyr, okay?”

 

Jack nods, even though they both know full well that if he’s put in a compromising position again, Jack will sacrifice himself every time to save his boys. He’s working on it, sort of.

 

Jack puts his good arm around Bitty’s shoulders, pulling him close even though it sends a jab of pain up through his injured ribs. It’s worth it, to be able to hold the man he loves. He could’ve lost that today. “Hey, Bits?” he whispers into the small space between them.

 

“Yeah, sweetheart?” Bitty looks up at him with those big brown eyes that Jack loves so much, and he almost loses his nerve. But Bitty’s waiting, and Jack will be damned before he ever leaves Bitty hanging.

 

“If - when I die, will you eat me?”

 

Bitty immediately freezes, completely caught off guard. Sure, they have a freezer full of meat that’s left over from some of Jack’s jobs, and it’s not like this is a new thing for them. But eating Jack just seems...different. Bitty says as much, unsure of how to respond. “But would you want me to?” he asks, ever considerate of Jack’s wishes.

 

Jack pauses, thinks about it for a moment. “Yeah, I would.” He falters. “I mean, not if you don’t want to, obviously. But I think it would be nice to stay a part of you for just a little longer, you know?”

 

“You’ll always be with me, Jack, no matter what.”

 

“Yeah, but it’s not the same thing. Having my memory to keep with you isn’t as concrete.”

 

“I won’t be able to hold onto you forever. Nobody can.”

 

“I know, love _.  _ I just want it to last as long as possible.”

 

Bitty relaxes back into Jack’s side, trying not to aggravate his injuries as he lays his head on Jack’s shoulder. “I’ll think about it. Since you want me to.”

 

“Thank you,  _ mon coeur _ . That’s all I’ll ever ask.” He presses a soft kiss to Bitty’s temple. “ _ Je t’aime _ .”

 

“I love you too, sweetpea. Forever.”

 

They’ll talk about it more some other time, but for now, they’re just happy to be together.

**Author's Note:**

> When are y'all gonna kick me out of this fandom, honestly?
> 
> Oh also I forgot to mention, the title's from [this song](https://youtu.be/dXbxGAVpwuo) because we all know I suck at naming things and also I'm a weeb.


End file.
